Head Over Heels
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Dia dingin dan keras seperti gletser di Antartika, namun terkadang panas seperti geyser yang menyembur secara periodik. Maybe Sehun should fall; like what rivers do!/ "Saat kau tinggalkan aku dengan teka-teki disana dan disini. Akulah bau diselimutmu yang kau sesali." [HunHan/Genderswitch/Chaptered fanfic/ Adult fic] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dia dingin dan keras seperti gletser di Antartika, namun terkadang panas seperti geyser yang menyembur secara periodik. Maybe Sehun should fall; like what rivers ( waterfalls ) do!/ "Saat kau tinggalkan aku dengan teka-teki disana dan disini. Akulah bau diselimutmu yang kau sesali." [HunHan/Genderswitcth/Chaptered fanfic/ Adult fic] RnR?

.

.

.

HunHan Chaptered Fanfiction by Dakota Candice

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Lu Han

Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong In, Kim Woo Bin, and others

Genre : Romance & Erotic

Adult fic, Urban-life, Explicit content.

Cerita ini milik Candice. Jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena hal tersebut merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

Dua ketukan nyaring dipermukaan gelas sampanye yang kosong bagaikan teriakan atas permintaan pulang yang teredam. Jamuan makan malam mewah berisikan manusia akademikus dan sebagian diantaranya adalah pemilik gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang membuat sesak kota New York. Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk datang dan sekedar membuntuti ayahnya. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang menyukai jalanan Brooklyn dengan kuliah yang baru diselesaikan.

Untuk beberapa kali ia memperhatikan Melisa kakak tirinya. Bibir itu lihai merangkai setiap kata dengan kinesika yang begitu profesional. Wanita muda dengan karir yang cemerlang di perusahaan milik sang ayah. Ia terkadang merasa iri, tapi tak sampai meradang.

Luhan datang dari California sepekan yang lalu setelah kuliahnya selesai dan niatnya kembali kerumah adalah mencari pekerjaan. Setidaknya Luhan tahu diri untuk mulai merangkak mencari lembaran dollar di atas lantai perusahaan lain, bukan berjalan dengan membusungkan dada lalu duduk di kursi kekuasaan. Takdirnya tak mungkin serupa dengan Melisa walaupun ayahnya sendiri begitu bersikeras saat Luhan dengan lantang menyerukan tujuan hidupnya.

Hidup bersama ayah tiri dan seorang kakak yang lahir dari rahim perempuan lain tidak menjadikan Luhan kekurangan secara lahir dan batin. Mereka berhubungan dengan baik layaknya keluarga lain. Merayakan thanksgiving ataupun liburan musim panas ke hawaii setiap tahun; agenda rutin keluarga Turner.

Entahlah, sampai usia dua puluh tiga tahun ini Luhan tetap tak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari ayah yang mencampakkan mendiang ibunya saat mengandung dirinya. Scott sudah cukup menjadi Ayah pengganti yang baik bagi Luhan.

" Bukankah dia cantik? Dia mirip Meilin Han, istriku." Scott memuji seperti biasa. Kadang Luhan menemukan kesedihan yang mengeriput di bibir pria itu saat menyebut nama wanita yang menjadi korban tabrak lari enam tahun silam.

"Ya, aku setuju." Rekan ayahnya mengangguk. " Dia akan hebat seperi Melisa Turner."

Scott tertawa dan itu membuat rasa bosan Luhan tersingkir untuk sementara.

"Ku jamin. Tapi dia keras kepala... sepertiku."

Insting penciumannya bergerak murni pada sebuah cake yang berada delapan meja dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan menaruh gelasnya di meja, " Permisi." Scott dan para rekan berbincangnya menoleh, " Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi untuk memgambil sesuatu?"

Sebenarnya tak pernah Luhan seformal itu dan itu membuat Scott melemparkan senyuman geli sebelum mengangguk menyetujui.

Kue perpaduan sponge vanila dan gurihnya cream cheese serta saus salted caramel. Gurihnya kacang macademia dan renyahnya honeycomb sebagai pelengkap hiasan di bagian atas kue pun begitu menggugah selera Luhan. Satu meja lagi, Luhan akan mendapatkannya jika saja pelayan berhati-hati dan tidak menabrak seorang wanita berbalut gaun satin. Coklat-coklat berbentuk bulat di nampan yang dibawa pria itu menggelinding dan bergerak cepat di lantai yang dingin. Semua orang memilih acuh dan menghindari terjangan coklat bulat kecil itu mengenai sepatunya. Luhan mendengus sebelum memutuskan untuk berjongkok membantu dan pelayan pria itu terus bergumam terima kasih.

Satu coklat mengenai sebuah sepatu oxford yang dibalut celana hitam; salah satu coklat yang terdekat dengan jarak Luhan. Matanya perlahan naik pada tubuh tinggi itu, jas hitam dan kemeja biru serta tubuh yang tegap lalu tanpa sadar pria itu membungkuk dan mengambil coklatnya. Mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata intens hazel saat pria itu mengulurkan tangannya memberikan coklat pada Luhan yang masih berjongkok.

Dia putih dengan gelombang seksual yang panas, ukiran wajahnya mampu membuat pemahat di seluruh dunia menangis, hidung bagai belati dan mata intens hazel yang memiliki sisi gelap. Tubuh seksi dan tegap dibalik jas dan kemeja.

Terkutuklah setelah semua ini karena Luhan dengan tak wajar membayangkan kehebatan pria itu di ranjang dan dia berada dibawahnya. Dia seorang pria asing, bagaimana mungkin Luhan dengan murahan memikirkan itu.

"Nona, apa anda baik?"

Suaranya bahkan dapat membuat Luhan kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya; tegas dan serak. Wajah dingin itu memiliki ras asia penuh. Dia bagaikan lelehan es di Islandia.

" Apa ada masalah?"

Ya, ada. Luhan mungkin akan orgasme ditempat jika pria itu terus bersuara dan menatapnya.

"Halo?" Dia nampak serius dengan lambaian tangan dan tubuhnya masih menunduk.

Ketika Luhan sadar dan mencoba berdiri normal, stilettonya tak bersahabat dan pantatnya meluncur diatas lantai. Orang-orang disekitar memperhatikannya dan nyaris tertawa tapi pria itu datar dan menawarkan bantuan dengan menjulurkan tangan sebelah kanan.

Luhan meraih tangan itu dan mencoba menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya. Tangan itu dingin dan juga memiliki setrum seperti listrik. Luhan rasa ia mulai gila karena sentuhan pertama pada tangan tersebut benar-benar membuat suatu fantasi dan sesuatu yang aneh mendesir di aliran darahnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan terseyum kecil. Lalu mengusap anak rambutnya di tengkuk. Dia merinding dan meremang di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau yakin?"

 _Tolong, berhenti berbicara_.

Bibirnya mengering, Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan gelisah karena suaranya mendorong Luhan pada sesuatu yang liar. Sangat liar dan...panas.

"Aku yakin."

Satu tarikan kecil di sudut bibir pria itu sebelum ia benar-benar membuang muka dan Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dengan mengambil sebuah sundae yang disiram lelehan coklat.

Melisa melihatnya dari jauh ketika Luhan muncul dari sela-sela keramaian dengan sebuah sundae, wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"Terdengar sesuatu dari arah sana. Kau baik?"

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah ayahnya yang masih asik berbincang, dia terseyum dan mengangguk. "Tadi seorang pelayan menjatuhkan coklat dan aku memberikan sedikit bantuan."

"Ada hal yang lain?" Melisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman adiknya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti."

Sial. Lelaki panas dan berbahaya itu bahkan membuat Luhan melupakan kue yang menjadi tujuannya berjalan kesana.

...

" Siapa namanya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengitari meja makan berbentuk bundaran kecil lalu menarik salah satu kursinya dan duduk

"Melisa tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng. " Tidak. Tapi dia bilang aku harus berhati-hati pada pria semacam itu."

Jongin mengernyit dalam dan hampir membuat kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain. " Kenapa begitu? Apa salahnya berdekatan dengan pria seperti itu? Dia selalu iri pada adiknya."

"Sudahlah Jongin, Melisa tidak seperti itu."

Jongin selalu menilai kakak perempuan Luhan adalah wanita jahat dan licik. Kemungkinan besar presepsinya mengenai hal itu didapat dari sebuah drama ibu dan kakak tiri yang ia tonton di salah satu teater Broadway.

Pagi sekali Luhan terbangun walaupun efek dari beberapa gelas sampanye semalam masih terasa. Tak banyak barang yang ia masukkan kedalam kotak sebelum berangkat ke borough Manhattan. Jelas sekali ayah dan kakaknya akan marah jika mengetahui Luhan pergi untuk bekerja di posisi yang tidak seharusnya. Jadi Luhan putuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dan menjelaskan semuanya belakangan.

Untuk sementara waktu Luhan akan menetap di sebuah apartemen di jalanan Central Park West. Sebenarnya dapat dikatakan bahwa apartemen tersebut milik sahabatnya, Jongin. Luhan juga bekerja untuk Jongin, sebagai asisten manager di anak perusahaan Rivera Inc.

"Mr Turner akan merebusku jika dia tahu." Wajahnya frustasi sejak kedatangan Luhan.

"Kau aman Jongin. Kau aman."

Jongin mendesis. Dia lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang memiliki daya tarik yang sempurna. Rambut hitam pekat dan tubuh tinggi idaman wanita. Dia selalu sempurna untuk dipandang setiap hari.

"Dia mungkin bisa menendangku ke neraka. Dia mengerikan." Jongin menyesap anggur merah dan menggeserkan botol yang masih terisi sebagian kepada Luhan.

"Kau jenuh. Ingin menonton sebuah teater?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menjauhkan botol tersebut.

"Sedang memikirkan pria panas itu?"

Kepalanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba berkenalan dan bertukar kartu nama?"

Jongin tak pernah mabuk hanya dengan setengah gelas anggur merah. Lelaki itu berkata serius tentang apa yang seharusnya Luhan lakukan kemarin malam.

"Itu terlalu ofensif."

"Bahkan kau membayangkan berada di ranjang dengannya saat pertama kali melihatnya."

Lelaki itu tahu cara berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Dia memiliki feromon Jongin. Itu menghidupkanku sekaligus membahayakan!" Luhan mengipasi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan

"Dia seperti apa? Kulit putih? Mata coklat? Muda? Kaya?" Segudang pertanyaan Jongin lemparkan pada Luhan

"Kulitnya putih panas, mata hazel dan intens, dia ada di pesta itu berarti dia pemuda yang kaya dan sukses."

"Lalu menginginkan seks liar dengannya?"

Luhan menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. "Oh ayolah Jongin."

"Seks adalah hal yang legal untuk gadis seusiamu."

"Aku tahu. Apakah lelaki sepertinya... hebat dalam urusan ranjang?"

Jongin tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. " Semoga tidak congkak."

Bahunya menggendik. " Aku akan tidur lebih awal. Sesuatu yang baru akan dimulai besok."

"Ini baru pukul delapan-" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. " Baik. Selamat malam Luhan."

Jongin menekuk tangannya mempersilahkan. Dia ramah seperti biasanya. Tapi masalah asmaranya selalu rumit dan tak berujung.

Senyuman itu belum juga berakhir sampai pada potongan terakhir pancakenya. Pagi pertama untuk Luhan, ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya dan mengenakan pakaian kerja untuk pertama kali.

Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingah gadis itu. Ia melipat kemejanya sebatas siku dan mengangkat piring kotor lalu menumpuknya di pencucian.

Dua semprotan wewangian vanilla di ceruk leher Luhan sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya lalu menaruh botol bening itu kedalam tas tangan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat imperfek.

"Mobilku sedang dalam perbaikan. Sebagai mm.. atasanmu. Maaf jika hari pertamamu dimulai dengan kesan yang tak baik."

Luhan memakai stiletto hitamnya dan tersenyum. " Bukan masalah, Tuan. Apa kita akan berjalan kaki?"

Jongin tertawa. " Taksi lebih cepat dari kakimu dan kereta bawah tanah sangat berdesakan." Ia meraih jas hitam yang tegantung di dekat pintu keluar. " Taksi adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini."

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Luhan memegangi cepol rambutnya sekilas. Membayangkan betapa kejamnya sopir si kuning itu membelah jalanan big apple New York, menyelip tak sabaran diantara kemacetan dengan ceroboh.

Berjalan kaki pilihan terbaik, tapi ia harus patuh pada atasan.

Seorang pria membuka pintu taksi di lobby untuk Jongin dan Luhan. Pria itu sedikit membungkuk dan menyapa dengan sopan.

"Selamat pagi Mr Kim."

Sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibir Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Miss Han."

"Selamat pagi Sergie!" Sahut Luhan ramah tanpa menghilangkan senyuman pada pria berkulit toast brown tersebut.

Luhan berdiri agak lama dengan wajah yang cemas dan gerak tubuh yang gusar sedangkan Jongin mendudukan pantatnya dengan santai ke jok hitam.

Jongin menepuk jok disebelahnya yang kosong agar Luhan segera masuk dan duduk. Gadis itu menurut dan bibirnya tertekuk kebawah.

"Aku akan menangis jika cepolanku hancur!" Gerutu Luhan sambil menutup pintu taksi keras, tak membiarkan Sergie yang menutupnya.

"Luhan sayang, tidak akan terjadi atraksi jet tempur." Jongin menyahut dan tertawa geli.

...

Gedung tinggi menjulang kelangit diantara sempitnya kota metropolitan di Amerika. Kaca biru gelap menjadi daya tarik dengan puncaknya yang berbentuk runcing. Besar dan terdiri dari puluhan lantai, menandakan bahwa perusahaan tersebut merupakan perusahaan yang sangat maju dan memiliki pegawai berkualitas.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan gedung itu dan tersenyum idiot. Ia menghirup kuat aroma kota sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Jongin menunjukan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada seorang petugas keamanan. Mereka terlihat saling mengenal ketika melakukan sedikit perbincangan.

Luhan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya.

Tak banyak yang Luhan lakukan selain berjalan membuntuti Jongin sampai ia tak sadar bahwa pintu putar membuatnya terpisah.

Luhan terlalu takjub dan ia jadi kehilangan arah. Jongin yang menyadarinya segera menarik lengan Luhan.

Helaan nafas berat ketika berhasil menarik Luhan. "Kelakuanmu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. Wajahnya menahan malu ketika ia mendapati petugas keamanan melemparkan senyuman karena tingkah memalukannya.

"Siapapun tak akan mempercayai bahwa kau anak dari pemilik Turner Industrial."

Luhan menggendik singkat tak memperdulikan betul cibiran yang di lontarkan Jongin. Lantai marmer berwarna keemasan menarik perhatiannya dan...

"Wow!"

"Kenapa Luhan?"

"Tempat ini memiliki pegawai dengan ras yang khas."

Luhan mengamati setiap pegawai yang berlalu-lalang.

Perusahaan Rivera Inc adalah kepemilikan dari seseorang yang memiliki kewarganegara Korea Selatan. Gedung perusahaannya berdiri kokoh di kota yang tak pernah tidur. Memiliki banyak anak perusahaan dan sebagian besar dikelola oleh keluarga. Pegawainya mayoritas di datangkan dari Asia Timur.

"Kau akan sulit menemukan pegawai berambut blonde disini." Bisik Jongin.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan mereka masuk berasama pegawai yang lain. Jongin menekan tombol berangka empat belas.

Hal pertama yang akan dilihat ketika memasuki lantai empat belas adalah serambi mewah dan kaca anti peluru sebelum memasuki ruangan resepsionis.

Jongin mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dan seorang wanita duduk di balik meja resepsionis dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi Mr Kim."

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun."

Kerutan di kening Luhan ketika wanita itu berdiri. Bibirnya dilapisi lipstik berwarna dusty pink, rambutnya coklat terang, baju blouse mempertontonkan belahan dadanya tak wajar.

" Kekasihmu?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Calon kekasihmu?"

"Bukan. Dia Lu Han. Asisten baruku."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Memandang penampilan Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Asisten tidak membutuhkan hal yang mahal Miss Han. Kau aneh." Kritik Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Jangan memulai."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menarik Luhan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke kanan. Pintu kaca bertuliskan Choi & Rivera tepat berada di ujung lorong, tempat dimana Jongin bekerja.

Luhan berdiri di sisi kanan Jongin dan mengamati wajah tampan pria itu serius membaca satu per satu tumpukan kertas di meja selama kurang lebih tiga jam.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya ketika menemukan sebuah grafik yang tidak stabil.

"Lihat ini." Luhan mengangguk memperhatikan. " Kita harus mengajukan sebuah perencanaan. Anak perusahaan yang lain sudah melakukan pengajuan perencanaan bulan lalu dan beberapa diantaranya harus merevisi bahkan menerima penolakan."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin membuka laptopnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map.

"Tidak sesuai dengan standart dan kebijakan perusahaan."

"Standart dan kebijakan seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Mr sialan Oh itu menyulitkan. Anak-anak yang bekerja untuknya bahkan jauh lebih menyulitkan kami sebagai anak perusahaan!"

"Anak pemilik Rivera?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

Jongin mengangguk dan mendesah. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Dua diantara tiga anaknya bekerja disini dan mereka benar-benar bajingan!" Keluh Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Baekhyun?"

"Tentu."

Luhan menerima map merah itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan meraih knop pintu.

"Luhan?"

"Ya Tuan-Brengsek-Kim?" sahutnya tanpa berbalik.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Ada sebuah coffee shop di lantai dasar. Americanonya oke."

"Bagus. Aku membutuhkannya."

Luhan menutup pintu dan suara heelsnya terdengar nyaring ketika menyentuh lantai.

...

Secangkir kopi adalah hal terbaik untuk pekerja kantoran. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak bisa dikatakan pekerja kantoran, karena nyatanya ia hanyalah seorang asisten manager. Scott benar-benar akan merebus dan melempar Jongin ke neraka jika sampai tahu.

"Ayah aku baik-baik saja! Aku bersama Jongin. Tak perlu cemas."

Seorang pelayan memberikan satu cup kopi panas dan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku akan pulang setiap akhir pekan. Kau mau melihat putrimu menua di jalan karena Manhattan-Brooklyn setiap harinya?" Kekehan ringan terselip di akhir kalimat.

Aroma kopi dan uap menggoda Luhan untuk menyesapnya selagi panas. Ia terkejut ketika kopi tersebut terlalu panas seakan membakar bibirnya.

"Damn!- Bye ayah!"

Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan ponsel di tangan kanan dan satu cup kopi di tangan kiri.

"Nona Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Seorang pelayan melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan ia berjalan untuk kembali.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa membayar kopimu." Kata seorang pria.

Dia tersenyum dan gigi taringnya mengintip dari balik bibir. Rambutnya disisir menyamping dan agak bervolume. Lengan kemeja putih dilipat sampai sebatas siku. Putih panas seperti malam itu. Sempurna.

Lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menjadi fantasi dan gairah seks Luhan.

"Tuhan!" Luhan memekik ketika teringat akan sesuatu. " Dompetku teringgal."

Dan Luhan pula yang selalu mengacaukannya dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Ia meletakan kopi itu di meja kasir. "Aku segera kembali. Oke?"

Sebuah tangan menahan sikunya dari belakang. Relfleks Luhan menoleh dan menemukan mata hazel intens itu.

"Tungguu."

Suaranya membakar kewarasan Luhan.

"Ini," pria itu menggeserkan kartunya di meja pada penjaga kasir.

"Tidak perlu."

Pria itu memberikan kembali kopi tersebut pada Luhan.

Ketika Luhan menerimanya, ia tak sengaja menyentuh jari-jari pria itu.

Luhan tidak ingin orgasme hanya karena suara dan sentuhan, ia menginginkan penetrasi dan sentuhan yang sesungguhnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Luhan sadar ia mulai tak waras ketika otaknya kembali membayangkan seks yang hebat bersama pria itu. Otaknya tak pernah sebinal itu sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat ia berlalu tanpa niatan berbalik. Akal sehatnya mendorong agar ia menjauh, tapi akal kotornya yang terselip menyukai betapa berbahayanya feromon pada lelaki itu. Membayangkan bagaimana tangan hangat itu melecehkan setiap sesuatu yang sensitif di tubuhnya dan mengerang merasakan datang dibawahnya.

"Stop it Luhan!" gumam Luhan berjalan agak panik.

Sepatunya mengetuk lantai dengan pelan menunggu elevator dari lantai enam turun. Sesekali Luhan menyesap kopi _gratis_ itu.

...

Apapun posisi Luhan dalam perusahaan itu, ia berharap Jongin atau orang lain mampu mendelegasikannya suatu saat karena di hari pertama ia sudah diperkenalkan dengan istilah lembur. Selain itu, hari ini ia tidak di posisi menjadi asisten Jongin melainkan partner pembuatan perencanaan.

Luhan akan menagih gaji lebih nanti.

Melirik jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, Jongin mengerang. " Seharusnya kita sedang menikmati pasta."

Suaranya lemas dan ia memijat pelipisnya menyiratkan kepenatan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongin. "Dude, proyekmu lebih penting dari pada sepiring pasta!"

Jongin tertawa menanggapi.

"Aku bertemu pria itu lagi.." akhirnya Luhan memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita. Mulutnya benar-benar gatal untuk menahan. " di coffee shop!"

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

"Dompetku tertinggal dan dia membayar untuk itu. Memalukan!"

"Awal yang baik, bukan?"

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Hanya sesaat.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini memiliki ciri seperti dia?"

Jongin mendongak " Ya. Dia memilikinya tapi dia tua. Kau? Astaga jangan katakan itu!"

Matanya melotot memandang Jongin. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau menyukai lelaki tua itu? Tunggu atau-" dia menggesekan jari telunjuk di dagu dan berpikir keras beberapa detik. " Sial! Jangan katakan pria itu salah satu dari Chanyeol ataupun Yifan!"

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan menggendik.

"Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi mereka itu bagaikan pinang dibelah empat tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita. Berbahaya."ujar Jongin. Ia menyampirkan jasnya pada lengan.

Jongin dan keposesifannya itu sudah ada dari awal mula persahabatan mereka. Luhan memaklumi akan hal itu.

Luhan meraih tasnya yang berada di atas meja dan berjalan di belakang Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Pintu elevator terbuka menampakan tiga orang lelaki dengan perawakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dan memiliki sedikit kemiripan di bagian struktur wajah. Satu diantaranya adalah pemilik afrodisiak di senyumannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil pada Luhan.

Jongin membungkuk dan menyapa, ia menekan tombol dan pintu elevator tertutup.

Luhan membungkuk hormat dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan lelaki itu, hembusan nafas yang hangat mengenai tengkuknya dan ia meremang.

Di lantai sebelas sekelompok karyawan lain masuk dan membuat Luhan harus mundur untuk memberi tempat. Sekilas Luhan melirik pada pria di ujung kanan yang memperhatikan bokongnya di balik rok pensil abu-abu. Ia menghela nafasnya karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi.

Seorang karyawan di depan Luhan sedikit mundur membuat ia terdesak dan punggungnya mengenai si putih panas itu. Deru nafasnya semakin jelas dan elevator seakan bergerak dengan saaangat lambat.

Tungkai Luhan tak bisa lagi berlama-lama untuk menopang tubuhnya yang melemas merasakan bagaimana punggungnya menyentuh lelaki itu. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan tidak berniat melihat kearah lain selain ke pintu alumunium di depannya.

"Luhan kau oke?" Sadar wajah Luhan menyiratkan ketidaktenangan, Jongin mencoba bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk.

" Aku oke." Katanya lemah.

Saat pintu itu terbuka dan para karyawan di depannya melangkahkan kaki keluar, Luhan mendesak dan menyelipkan tubuh rampingnya untuk segera menghindar. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pilar marmer. Jongin disampingnya kebingungan.

Saat ketiga pria tersebut berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu putar untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut, Luhan menyenggol Jongin dengan siku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menunjuk kearah mereka yang berjalan menjauh.

"Itu!"

Jongin menangkat sebelah alisnya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luhan.

"Paling kiri dan kulitnya milk ivory."

Mata Jongin melotot tak percaya dan rahangnya hampir menyentuh lantai. " What the heck!"

Luhan mendelik. "Kenapa?"

"Dia anak bungsu dan pewaris saham terbesar Rivera Inc di Seoul!" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, " Luhan sayang, apa kau tidak salah orang?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lupakan itu, Jongin. Dia mungkin pria sulit jadi aku benar-benar akan melupakannya."

"Itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya!"

...

Luhan pandai dan cerdas, tapi bukan berarti dia terhindar dari sifat ceroboh.

Musim dingin akan tiba dan sebentar lagi aroma natal yang pekat akan tercium di setiap penujuru kota. Luhan berjalan ditrotoar dengan mantel bulu dan rok pensil yang pendek. Dia pikir dia bisa melawan udara dingin dengan _pakaiannya_ itu.

Jika saja bangunan yang gadis itu tuju masih beberapa ratus meter lagi, mungkin besok pagi akan ditemukan seorang perempuan yang mati dipinggir jalan karena kedinginan.

Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah daripada bersama taksi kuning dan Jongin. Lagipula ia akan pergi ke gym didekat apartemen karena jadwalnya ada pada hari ini.

Lengannya mendekap satu sama lain dan menggigil kedinginan. Luhan mendorong pintu tersebut dan menemui wanita yang sedang duduk dan memamerkan jam tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sejak dua jam yang lalu dan selama itu pula aku menunggumu." Jawabnya. Ia memberikan sebuah dust bag berisi baju dan sepatu sport milik Luhan.

Luhan tertawa ringan dan menerima dust bag tersebut.

"Oh. Aku menghargai itu, Baby Girl!"

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau harus." Sahutnya agak menuntut.

"Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa!" Yixing meraih gagang besi pada pintu kaca itu. Tangannya melambai pada Luhan. " Semoga tak terlalu sering lembur dan Tuhan memberkati pekerjaanmu!"

"Semoga." Lirih Luhan dengan senyuman lelah pada sosok Yixing yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Setelah Luhan berganti pakaian dan mengenakan sepatunya, ia memulai pemanasan dengan treadmill selama beberapa menit. Tapi ketika itu dimulai ia merasa lelah tak seperti biasanya dan moodnya untuk ekskresi sangat buruk.

Luhan berhenti dan duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengusap keringat dipinggiran wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Merasa sial karena tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen dan makan malam. Bahkan Luhan membayangkan jika saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk ke gym dan langsung pulang, pasti ia sedang duduk di meja makan dengan sepiring pasta carbonara buatan Jongin. Ia mendesah dan baru menyadari bahwa gym setelah lembur adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya kearah kanan.

Seorang pria dengan handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman ditangannya duduk di samping.

Keringat bercucuran di tubuh pria itu terlihat bagaikan minuman isotonik yang menyegarkan. Ototnya kencang dan Luhan ingin membuat pria itu bertelanjang dada. Fantasinya bermain pada sesuatu di balik kaos putih itu, mungkin memiliki otot perut kencang yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar namamu ketika di coffee shop." Katanya lagi.

Menelan ludahnya secara alami ketika mata Luhan memperhatikan gerakan jakun saat pria itu menegak minumannya haus.

Nafasnya masih terengah karena pemanasan, dan sekarang sesuatu seperti mencekik saluran pernafasan Luhan. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus pulang." Putusnya cepat.

"Kenapa?" Pria itu bertanya tapi tak terdengar penasaran.

"Entahlah. Moodku buruk." Jawabnya asal tanpa niatan memandang wajah pria itu.

"Aku antar pulang?"

Berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat intensitas mata hazel itu, Luhan tercekat dan matanya bertemu dengan pasrah. Intensitasnya selalu membuat pikiran Luhan bekerja untuk ranjang dan mendesah.

Persendiannya melemas dan Luhan memutuskan untuk bangun dan memasukan botol minum dan handuk kecilnya pada dust bag.

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Sehun?" Gumam Luhan pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Nama itu terdengar dominan dan arogan sesuai dengan penampilan dan wajahnya. Sempurna. Luhan menyukai itu.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Sahutnya setelah mengumpulan akalnya yang hampir tak terkendali.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin menolak bahkan dia ingin mengajak pria itu mampir ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya pulang keesokan hari. Tapi dia masih memiliki titik waras yang sangat kecil dibagian otaknya untuk mengucapkan sebuah penolakan.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Terpaku sesaat, Luhan mengernyit dan menoleh kearah Sehun secepat kilat.

"Maaf?"

"Pernah melakukannya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun mulus tanpa secuil hambatan yang membelit ujung lidahnya.

Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, kalimat yang ia tanyakan bahkan tak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang kasar dan buruk. Bahkan suaranya melembut dan terlebur di telinga Luhan.

Luhan hampir melorot kelantai dan syarafnya mengkerut seketika. Apakah ia harus memiliki abstinensi akan hal seperti _itu_?

.

.

.

To be Continue!

Yaaaay Candice buat fic chaptered nih! Hehe

Disini ada tokoh yang diperankan oleh Kim Woo Bin. Mungkin kalian akan mengira kalau Candice mabuk masukin aktor tsb ke fic ini. HAHA. Ada yang bisa tebak perannya akan seperti apa di fic ini? :p

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah support FanFic yang dibuat Candice. Aku terharu banget baca review kalian menanggapi author yang baru netes kemarin sore ini. Haha.

Sedih sekali disini pukul 10 AM saat MAMA 2016 dan aku disekolah😭/curhat

Should I continue this Fic?

Love, Candice


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Aku tidak bercinta dan aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan siapapun."_

 _"_ _Hubungan seksual dengan ikatan khusus mematikan gairah seksku, Luhan."_

.

.

Jendela dari lantai dua puluh menyajikan gerlap malam metropolis dan bumper-to-bumper di setiap jalanan. Langit hitam dan sebagian awan tebal berusaha menutupi gugusan bintang.

Luhan memandang ke langit, berpikir bahwa awan-awan tersebut menghalangi harapan manusia pada bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Oh, sejak kapan ia begitu peduli pada harapan orang lain?

Luhan mendesah dan kakinya diangkat satu ke kursi, hampir sejajar dengan dagunya. Ujung jarinya dibawa menyentuh kaca jendela dan bergerak secara amorf.

Dari arah dapur, Jongin membawa segelas anggur merah dan meletakannya pada meja kecil yang berada di depan Luhan.

"Apa jawabanmu adalah ya dan aku ingin kau meniduriku?"

Sedikit mengernyit ketika meneguk, Luhan mendelik dan menaruh kembali gelas ke atas meja.

"Aku pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan canggung. Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku mengatakan ya dan pulang kesini dengan nomor kamar hotel?"

Jongin meloncat ke sofa dan meraih remote televisi. "Tidak buruk. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Dia muda dan kaya, lalu apa? Aku tidak bisa melarangmu, tapi sebenarnya aku harus." Sahut Jongin yang sibuk mencari acara yang menarik pada sebuah layar datar.

"Dia terlalu cepat dan agak kasar, sangat bukan tipeku." bantah Luhan cepat. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa."

"Tapi aku berpikir bahwa kau berharap dia bisa."

"Kenapa? " Alis Luhan terangkat dan menoleh pada Jongin yang membelakanginya di sofa.

"Rayuan. Itu alasan sederhanamu, Luhan. Kau menginginkan itu darinya." Mata Jongin masih fokus pada acara televisi di depannya. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang sulit selain daya tarik akan hubungan seksual dengannya."

Temperatur memanas pada tubuh Luhan. Alih-alih tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Baby, aku tahu apapun yang kau pikirkan." Jongin berdiri dan melangkah mendekat kearah Luhan, tapi gadis itu tak berbalik atau melirik sedikitpun.

Sekilas mata Jongin ikut pada objek yang sedari tadi tak berhenti Luhan pandang, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memandang rambut coklat tua itu sambil tersenyum kecil. " Biarkan aku berada disisimu saat kau merasa sulit."

"Jongin! Berhentilah bersikap seakan aku gadis kecil yang menyedihkan." Luhan berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Balas menatap Jongin dengan raut kesalnya.

"Raut wajahmu yang membuatku bersikap seperti itu!" Jongin tertawa dan melarikan diri kearah kamar.

Dongkol dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin, ia memilih meneguk anggurnya dalam sekali teguk dan membiarkan lelaki itu berlari dan mengunci kamarnya.

…

Tidak ada hari yang menyenangkan selain berhadapan dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas di meja dan suara printer yang bising. Luhan menyukai pekerjaannya.

Lain hal dengan Jongin, pria itu tak berhenti mengusak rambut dan menghela nafasnya lelah. Berjalan kian kemari di ruangannya dengan gelisah. Luhan dapat melihatnya dari luar ruangan melalui jendela kaca.

Luhan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk dan membawa tumpukan kertas yang telah dicetak dan disusun rapih sesuai halaman ke dalam map. Ia meletakkannya di atas tumpukan lain dan berdiri tegap menyilangkan tangan pada dada lalu berjalan kecil menghampiri Jongin.

Pria itu menghentikan kakinya agar tidak bergerak lagi, sebelah alisnya terangkat menemukan asisten yang berdiri menghalanginya.

"Bisakah kau diam dan duduk? Kau terlihat seperti ingin buang air kecil."

Jongin melewati Luhan cepat, berjalan menuju kursinya dan mengusap wajah. " Jantungku berdebar."

Memutar tubuhnya dan tertawa kecil atas jawaban Jongin, Luhan kembali mengamati satu persatu berkas tersebut. " pemilihan katamu terdengar menjijikan." Cibirnya.

Jongin tidak melarang Luhan untuk tidak berkata sopan ataupun mencibir dirinya saat jam kerja berlangsung. Luhan dan kata-kata ajaibnya bahkan bagai sebagian bumbu di dalam kehidupan Jongin.

Sahabatnya itu menarik. Ya, menarik untuk dipandang, menarik untuk dicibir, menarik untuk disayang, tapi tak menarik untuk disakiti.

Jongin lelaki normal, sangat. Ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri dengan konsultasi pada spesialis andrologi. Tapi teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa ia gay atau biseksual. Sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu peduli tapi mulut mereka bukan tandingan untuk emosi Jongin muda yang masih labil beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu kebenarannya, ia tidak tertarik untuk mengencani sahabat sendiri.

Tubuhnya bergegas bangkit dari kursi setelah melirik jam tangan. Jongin membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jari-jari.

"Tolong bawakan map yang itu, Luhan." Jarinya menunjuk pada map coklat yang berada di atas laptop.

Luhan mengangguk lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin, beberapa kali ia mendorong map itu dan Jongin hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"  
"Ini—" Luhan berusaha menyerahkannya, " Map ini? Salah?" Pria itu masih terdiam. " Katakan yang mana? Mana?"

"Aku memintamu membawakan bukan mengambilkan, Luhan." Jongin membuka pintu dan menggerakan kepalanya. "Kau. Ikut denganku."

Tidak tahu mengapa langkah kakinya bergerak setuju mengikuti Jongin, tubuhnya menolak dan berjalan bersembunyi di belakang pria itu. Luhan bukan bermaksud untuk menolak, hanya saja tubuhnya meremang ketika di tengah jalan Jongin mengatakan dua buah nama yang menjadi tokoh utama pada pertemuan tersebut.

Luhan tak harus bersifat kaku karena sebuah pertemuan formal dengan para pria itu. Ia mungkin aman dari hal yang menjurus ke CU46— See You For Sex. Tentu saja. Rencananya hanyalah menemani Jongin mengajukan perencanaan anak perusahaan Rivera dibidang perhotelan dan mereka akan membahas hal yang penting mengenai proyek, bukan tentang telanjang ataupun ditelanjangi.

Dia duduk disana dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah laptop, mengenakan kemeja putih seksi seperti biasa. Rambut selalu ditata rapih dan sangat keren. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dapat bernafas dengan baik di ruangan tersebut jika pria itu sesekali mencuri pandangan dan tersenyum misterius padanya.

Penghangat ruangan seolah beku oleh pesonanya. Pria itu benar-benar luar biasa. Wajah serius yang sesekali meneliti setiap berkas dimeja sebelum kembali memainkan jarinya lihai diatas keyboard itu terasa merangsang. Mengapa Luhan dapat menemukan pria yang seksi ketika melakukan hal apapun?

Luhan berdiri beberapa saat dan ketika seseorang mempersilahkannya duduk, ia mengambil bagian di sebelah Jongin.

Ada beberapa pemimpin dari anak perusahaan lain di ruangan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka menatap kearah Jongin dengan sesuatu yang tak baik.

"Halo, nona Luhan."

Pelipis Jongin mengkerut ketika tangannya mengambang diudara siap untuk berjabat tangan, tetapi pria tersebut malah menjabat tangan asistennya.

"Biarku tebak." Pria itu mengedip nakal, " Kau dari Rivera & Choi"

Luhan berdiri, sesekali melirik tangannya yang masih tergenggam sempurna di tangan pria itu. "Selamat siang Tuan Kris."

Kris tersenyum lalu melepaskannya dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk kembali duduk.

"Permisi." Jongin memberikan map coklat itu pada Kris. "Ini pengajuan perencanaan kami. Kau bisa meninjaunya, dan kami harap anda setuju untuk hal tersebut Mr."

Kris meraihnya, ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki dengan santai. Membuka map tersebut kemudian meninjau halaman demi halaman tak niat. Tak mengetahui bahwa didepannya ada seseorang yang berdebar menunggu keputusan.

Mata Luhan sangat gatal untuk tak mencuri pandangan kesebelah kanan ruangan. Dia mencibir dalam hati atas dasar mengapa pertemuan tersebut tidak dilakukan di ruangan pribadi milik Kris, ia jadi terdampar diruangan Oh Sehun yang memiliki hawa seperti sesuatu yang mengarah pada hal dewasa; tidak berfikir bahwa itu hanya sebuah pendapat atau imajinasi yang rusak diotaknya.

Sehun menyadari dan ia tersenyum sangat kecil disela pekerjaannya. Saat ia melawan mata bulat itu dengan intensitasnya, mata itu beralih dan gerakan tubuh wanita itu seolah sembunyi dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan mencuri waktu yang tepat untuk melirik sekilas pada Sehun. Ketika matanya bergerak nakal kearah kanan, ia mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan tatapan alami.

"Apa kau setuju, nona Luhan?"  
Luhan tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan sebagian gigi kearah Sehun yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

Kris dan beberapa orang disekitarnya termasuk Kim Jongin menyadari akan hal itu dan memandang Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Ia mendengus kecil, "Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

Sehun memainkan matanya kearah Kris, menyadarkan fokus Luhan yang tak lagi tersimpan rapih di kepalanya.

"Ya?" Luhan memasang wajah dengan tanda tanya besar yang mampu membuat Kris tertawa ringan.

"Pengajuan ini. Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Maaf, apa yang anda bicarakan Mr Kris?" Jongin menyela dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Proyek milikmu tergantung keputusan Luhan, Kim."

Jongin tertawa tak percaya dan sedikit maju dari duduknya. "Aku tidak tahu selera humormu luar biasa"

Kris menggeleng. "Sekali lagi. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Luhan?"

"Huh? Ya ya. Itu bagus" Luhan mengangguk. Ia melihat kearah Jongin yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

"Ya… tidak tahu. Kenapa harus aku?"

Kris berdiri dan mengitari mejanya. "Apa kau merasa malu? Kita bisa membahasnya berdua diruanganku. Khusus untukmu."

Luhan tertawa geli tapi ia tertarik pada langkah kaki dari arah kanan yang menuju pintu keluar. Wajahnya keras seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda—" melirik pada pintu ruangan yang tertutup lambat, Kris membuka kembali kertas-kertas tersebut. " Suatu saat akan menjadi serius jika kau benar-benar tertarik padaku."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Kris adalah sesuatu yang tak menarik apalagi beberapa pasang mata menatapnya rendah.

Tak ada yang dapat menolak betapa tingginya tolak ukur atraktif pada diri Kris. Kemampuan mengotak-ngatik strategi lawan kerjanya yang sangat terampil adalah bonus besar.

…

Jongin tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau memaki lelaki yang menyetujui proyeknya karena tertarik pada Luhan. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling tidak profesional yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kris. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan menyukai seorang pegawainya, pria itu menyetujui sesuatu yang besar tanpa meneliti setiap kalimat yang Jongin taburkan dengan susah payah selama beberapa pekan pada kertas-kertas tersebut. Itu sangat diluar nalar seperti pristiwa yang terjadi disebuah cerita fiksi.

Luhan dan Jongin berjalan berdampingan untuk kembali ke lantai tempat mereka bekerja. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya walaupun sedikit kecewa.

"Apa menu makan siang spesial yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

Luhan tersenyum. " Aku menghargai apapun makanan yang tergolong dalam kamus gratisku."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu."

"Karena aku gadis yang tahu rasa bersyukur."

Jongin mendengus.

Ponsel bergetar dan Luhan memutar bola matanya ketika melihat nama pada panggilan masuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

 _"_ _Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu walaupun dalam keadaan tidak baik."_

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

Luhan menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Jongin dan pria itu hanya membuka mulut dengan bulat.

 _"_ _Apa kau bisa menemuiku pada jam makan siang, sayang?"_

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa. Jam makan siangku hanya satu jam dari sekarang."

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."_

"Aku juga."

"Tapi tidak hari ini. Bagaimana dengan hari libur? Selain bertemu dan mengatakan sesuatu, kita bisa berjalan-jalan di Time Square." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

 _"_ _Aku menginginkanmu hari ini."_

"Tidak—"

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu."_

"Terserahlah."

"Kau bisa menemuinya sebagai ganti makan siang gartismu." Tawar Jongin.

"Aku bekerja untukmu. Jangan berlebihan." Sahut Luhan yang masih tersambung pada panggilan.

Jongin menekan tombol elevator dilantai dua puluh untuk turun.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku menawarkanmu dengan baik-baik kan?"

Luhan pasrah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan menemuimu, kirimkan alamat restaurantnya."

 _"_ _Sayang, aku berhutang pada Jongin."_

Luhan mengambil tasnya sebelum pergi di ruangan Rivera & Choi. Langkahnya berat dan tak enak hati pada Jongin karena ia diperbolehkan pergi untuk makan siang melebihi waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Kakinya berjalan menuju restaurant yang entah kebetulan atau tidak hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung Rivera.

Jalanan padat seperti biasa, dipenuhi suara klakson dan langkah kaki para manusia pencari keberuntungan di New York. Kota yang mengagumkan untuk seukuran borough Manhattan.

Seorang wanita berseragam membukakan pintu restaurant dan tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau sudah memesan meja untuk makan siang, Nona?" Tanya pelayan dengan sopan.

"Meja nomor delapan atas nama Turner."

"Baik anda bisa ikut bersama saya."

Pelayan itu berjalan mendahului untuk menuntun arah Luhan.

Meja didekat jendela dan seseorang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya telah menunggu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?"

Wanita itu mendongak dan meletakan ponselnya diatas meja kemudian tersenyum halus. "Pertanyaan yang luar biasa menarik, aku sedikit kesulitan. Selain bertemu dengan klien penting, menunggu termasuk kedalam daftar pekerjaanku."

Luhan tertawa dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Apa kau sangat sangat sangat merindukanku?" Tanya Luhan sedikit jahil.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah melihat batang hidungmu berdiam dirumah satu hari penuh, sayang?"

" Aku adalah gadis hiperaktif yang diproduksi di Califronia."

Melisa ikut tertawa sebelum akhirnya suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening.

Luhan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tertahan dibibir Melisa. Ia tidak tahu apa dan lebih baik ia tidak memikirkan akan hal itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di gedung itu?"

"Bisakah kita memesan makanan? Aku hampir mati kelaparan." Luhan mencoba mengalihkan.

"Aku sudah memesan beberapa menu untukmu," nada bicara Melisa yang serius adalah hal menakutkan untuk Luhan. "Kau tidak pandai untuk mengalihkan sesuatu dariku Luhan. Kau perlu menjawab dan ya… aku mendengar."

Luhan meletakan sikunya di meja, jari telunjuknya mengusap hidung dengan singkat.

"Aku pekerja magang." Jawabnya dengan suara berat.

"Sebagai?"

Meneguk sedikit air putih untuk membasahi lidahnya yang terasa mengering, Luhan kembali menjawab.

"Hanya tugas kecil."

"Bisa kau contohkan?"

"Contohkan apa?" Luhan bertanya seakan meminta Melisa untuk berhenti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa."Aku bekerja untuk Jongin. Itu saja." Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau-"

Ucapan Melisa terpotong ketika pelayan datang dengan menu yang dipesannya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu pelayan itu pergi.

Luhan tidak benar-benar kelaparan ketika pelayan meletakkan sepiring fettucini dihadapannya dan dengan sigap ia memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulut. Melisa tahu Luhan tidak suka diajak bicara ketika sedang makan, maka dari itu Luhan melakukannya.

"Sebagai asisten tak tetap untuk Kim Jongin?"  
Terdiam beberapa saat, Luhan mencoba mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menelan kasar.

"Bagaimana—"

"Yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah menyembunyikannya dari Scott."

Luhan meletakkan garpunya di pinggiran piring. "Kau tidak akan memberitahunya."

"Bagaimana jika ya?"  
Luhan sangat tidak suka ketika Melisa tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sesuatu seperti naik dari lambung menuju dasar kerongkongan, Luhan mendorong piringnya dan tak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Setidaknya menjadi pengajar di taman kanak-kanak lebih baik daripada bekerja di perusahaan asing yang pernah bersaing keras dengan Turner Industrial."

"Ya, dan aku akan mengajari anak-anak kecil itu tentang bab reproduksi secara eksplisit. Bagaimana orang tuanya dengan tidak sengaja memasukan sebuah wortel kedalam lubang kelinci."

"Bab itu tidak cocok untuk mereka." Melisa tertawa sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Scott tidak melarangku untuk bekerja di Rivera." Kata Luhan kembali pada pembahasan awal. Suaranya dingin.

"Memang tidak. Hanya saja," wanita itu memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau yakin dia akan mengijinkanmu sebagai asisten tak tetap di perusahaan itu? Kau harus berpikir untuk keesokan hari."

"Besok aku berangkat sekitar pukul tujuh pagi bersama Jongin . Itu yang akan aku pikirkan."

Luhan tahu Melisa tidak akan tega untuk mengadu pada ayahnya. Ia menghargai Melisa dan setiap perkatannya tidak bertujuan untuk membuat kecewa, ia hanya melakukan pembelaan kecil tentang apa yang dilakukan untuk gadis seusianya. Dia bukan remaja.

"Sayang, bukan itu maksudku."

"Scott tidak akan tahu." Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Oke, aku melindungimu. Bagaimana jika ia mengetahuinya?"

"Ayah tidak akan tahu. Aku berani bertaruh 100 dollar." Ucap Luhan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh sekertarisku untuk mengambil 100 dollar itu nanti."

"Melisa. Please."

Luhan tahu orang yang tepat untuk membantunya selain Jongin adalah kakaknya sendiri. Setidaknya Luhan tidak melakukan pekerjaan rendahan yang memalukan.

Wajahnya tertekuk meminta pertolongan. Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk meraih tangan Melisa, dia menggenggam tangan hangat itu.

"Please?"

Terdengar seperti bisikan dan agak lirih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku harus menyembunyikannya dari Scott."

Senyuman lebar terlukis dibibir Luhan. Sedangkan Melisa hanya mengatakan dengan kepasrahan.

Luhan kembali menarik piringnya, melilitkan fettucini di garpu dan melahapnya.

"Merasa baik akhir-akhir ini?"

"Terasa baik sejak setahun yang lalu." Jawab Luhan sambil mengunyah.

"Aku bisa carikan psikiater terbaik disini."

Kepala Luhan mendongak dan bibirnya menyimpulkan senyuman lagi. " Akan lebih nyaman dengan Miss Lee. Kami memiliki jadwal untuk video call."

"Oke."

…

Keterlaluan menurut Luhan ketika ia kembali ke kantor pukul tiga sore dan melanjutkan dengan dua jam kedepan, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Jongin karena itu tak seberapa dengan harga yang ditebus untuk keberhasilan mereka pada pertemuan siang tadi.

Mereka pulang bersama dan Luhan merayu pria itu untuk menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

Langit menguning dan jalanan lebih kacau dari siang tadi. Suara bising dari kendaraan dan polusi adalah hal yang sulit dipisahkan dari kota itu.

Ketika Luhan mendorong pintu putar dan melewati kemanan, matanya samar menemukan sosok pria tinggi yang berdiri di dekat limo hitam yang mengkilat bersama sopirnya.

"Hai, Luhan." Sapanya dengan lembut.

Jongin dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan.

"Hai, Tuan Oh." Jawab Luhan sopan.

Jongin membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak keberatan untuk mengijinkan Luhan pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin kearah Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkuk sambil berjalan mundur, matanya tak lepas dari mata hazel itu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jongin!"

Luhan berteriak kecil dan bibirnya bergerak untuk mencibir tak jelas.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada." Luhan tersenyum dan kembali melirik kearah Jongin yang berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sopir dengan seragam rapihnya tersenyum pada Luhan dan membuka pintu limo itu. Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk lebih dulu.

Dia terjebak di dalam limo mewah pemilik Rivera. Entah itu keberuntungan atau bukan, semuanya terasa sulit mengingat bahwa hari tersebut adalah hari kedua dimana Luhan bekerja untuk gedung itu. Pemiliknya dengan berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan dengan cara berlebihan. Karyawan wanita lain adalah apa yang Luhan pikirkan saat memasuki mobil itu.

Terhitung dua kali Luhan duduk tepat disebelah pria itu. Wajahnya sempurna, baik dipandang dari bagian depan maupun samping. Dia terlalu serius mengamatinya sampai akhirnya terkejut karena mata Sehun bergerak. Tahu apa yang diperbuat Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan menggerakan kepalanya beralih ke jendela. Menatap hal-hal diluar sana dengan serius. Beberapa diantaranya adalah para karyawan yang berjalan kaki, sopir taksi yang mencela satu sama lain diantara kemacetan, pedagang pinggir jalan dengan makanan yang hangat dan lezat.

Luhan terkejut dan insting menarik tubuhnya untuk mundur menyentuh senderan ketika kepala Sehun mendekat ke jendela dan bergerak mencari sesuatu diluar sana.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Sehun kembali ke posisi semula.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

"Arizona." Luhan menjawab agak lama.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk berbohong padaku?"

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Sehun bergerak semakin dekat. Luhan berusaha menghindar dari duduknya tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah pintu mobil. Mata Sehun menatap dengan cara menakutkan.

Suasana berubah ketika Sehun tertawa dan bergeser menjauh.

"Oke, aku salah."

Luhan menggeleng dalam bingung dan mengganggap bahwa Sehun sedikit konyol.

"Hipotesisku salah besar mengenai kau adalah wanita putih pucat dari wilayah terdingin di Amerika."

Mata Luhan menyipit ketika ia tertawa ringan menanggapi Sehun. Sebenarnya selera humor Luhan cukup bagus, apa yang dikatakan Sehun bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk ditertawakan. Hanya sebuah rasa geli ketika mendengar pria itu berkata dalam nada dinginnya.

Berhenti tertawa, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum berbicara. "Mungkin aku kurang berjemur?"

"Pemerintah Arizona juga menyarankan warganya untuk berjemur? Itu terdengar tamak. Matahari diciptakan untuk berbagi."

"Kami suka berbagi," Luhan tertawa geli, " Jangan khawatir. Salju juga mengunjungi kami setiap tahun."

"Apa rasa saljunya sama dengan salju New York?"

"Sedikit menyesal untuk mengatakannya. Aku…belum pernah mencicipinya."

Sehun melirik sekilas lampu merah yang menyala di pinggir jalan.

"Kau bisa mencicipinya saat liburan natal nanti. Lalu beritahu aku."

"Ah? Sudahlah, aku masih cukup waras." Luhan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei, aku serius!"

Suara mesin mendominasi beberapa detik kemudian. Memilih diam dan menyembunyikan segala hal di dalam diri masing-masing.

Membuka mulut sebenarnya bukan ketertarikan untuk Sehun. Ia hanya memancing suara lembut Luhan mengalun ditelinganya.

Beberapa hal yang ia kagumi selain tubuh kencang dan seksi milik Luhan yaitu bibirnya yang merah alami juga bulu mata yang lentik. Cantik, Sehun akui sangat cantik. Apapun itu Sehun tidak bisa memiliki sebagian dari Luhan, karena dia tak pandai dalam hal memiliki.

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun memerintahkan sopir untuk menutup panel kaca dengan alasan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang pribadi.

Terhitung lama, Sehun belum juga membuka mulut. Melainkan Luhan mendapatkan sosok itu sibuk memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Telapak tangan Luhan menyatu satu sama lain merasakan udara dingin yang masuk ke pori-porinya. Sesuatu yang membuat penasaran kadang membuatnya tidak tertarik untuk menunggu.

Sebuah napas menyentuh pipinya yang dingin, Sehun mendekat dan menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya tanpa perintah. Naluri primitif Luhan membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ciuman yang lambat dan agak kasar, Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan sebelum melepaskan.

Luhan merasa ia tenggelam kali ini.

Hembusan napas Sehun membuat Luhan menghangat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sehun kembali menatapnya lebih dekat secara tiba-tiba dan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Butuh beberapa lama untuk orang lain menyatakan ketertarikan tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam mematung dan tubuhnya kembali dingin.

"Masalah atau tidak, biarkan aku menjelaskannya untukmu."

Tatapan itu misterius dan mematikan Luhan. Dia butuh densitometer untuk mengukur seberapa besar aura gelap berbahaya pada tatapan pria itu.

"Aku banyak tertarik pada wanita. Bukan alasan umum lagi pria memiliki kualitas akan daya tariknya pada wanita. Aku tidak seperti mereka." Sehun menggeleng, " Cara wanita menatap membuatku membaca apakah aku bisa mendominasinya atau tidak."

Luhan mengernyit.

"Akan sangat menyakitkan bahwa… aku menyukai wanita. Aku menyukai dari kalian untuk tidur denganku. Satu malam atau sepanjang malam, tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin merasa terpuaskan."

"Itu sangat menyakitkan." Tubuh Luhan melemas dan ia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Sayangnya, aku menyukai wanita untuk alasanku. Beberapa dari mereka menolak dan aku tidak memaksa; melepaskan mereka. Aku melihatmu agak berbeda."

Luhan mendengus dan berhenti menatap wajah Sehun.

"Menyebalkan bahwa harus mengetahui kau memintaku menjadi submisif secara halus." Luhan bergerak tak nyaman dan mengabaikan cara Sehun menatap kearahnya. "Apa kau baru saja mengundangku untuk bercinta denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bercinta dan aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan siapapun."Wajahnya mengeras menatap Luhan yang acuh.

Terasa pahit ketika Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa sekaligus tersiksa menolak getaran aneh ditubuhnya. Dia bisa mendengar keseriusan yang menjadi kebiasaan untuk Sehun. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil walaupun saat ini Sehun menatapnya bagaikan mainan kecil untuk sebuah seks.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memberimu saran. Akan lebih baik jika kau membawa seikat bunga mawar dan menaburkan kelopak bunganya diatas ranjang? Atau menawarkan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih walaupun _one night stand ,_ Oh _?_ "

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku selain Sehun." Dia mengingatkan tanpa membuang aura kegelapan."Hubungan seksual dengan ikatan khusus mematikan gairah seksku, Luhan."

"Ya, pikiranku sangat ortodoks dan siapapun harus memaklumiku." Luhan balas menatap. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Yes-Man." Kepalanya menggeleng kecil.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak menanyakan apa kau tertarik atau tidak. Disini, aku satu-satunya pihak yang tertarik padamu."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tak pernah memaksa. Seharusnya tak perlu bersusah payah memberiku saran dengan menggabungkan sebuah ikatan dan hubungan seksual." Timpal Sehun lagi ketika Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan—"

"Terserah apa katamu." Sehun terlihat kecewa. Seharusnya Luhan yang terlihat seperti itu.

"Ini bukan tentang kapanpun kau menginginkan. Tidak peduli lembut atau kasar dan dimanapun kau ingin. Sekarang, aku hanya tertarik mengencani pria yang bisa mengenalkanku dengan cinta." Luhan merasa mengering.

"Seks tanpa cinta bisa dilakukan, tapi cinta tanpa seks adalah masalah besar." Sehun kembali memotong dan terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menegang. "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Kau baru saja mematikan gairahku, sialan."

Luhan tak percaya ia berdebat dengan pria yang terkenal dingin hanya karena perbedaan pandangan tentang hubungan seksual. Ia menyimpan jauh-jauh rasa kecewanya pada Sehun.

Caranya marah dan menghentikan dengan handal membuat Luhan semakin yakin bahwa terus berhubungan dan berada disisinya adalah hal yang mustahil untuk menjadi kisah nyata. Satu-satunya kelemahan Luhan adalah kehilangan. Sebaiknya ia tidak memupuk harapan berlebih pada pria-pria semacam Sehun.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku disini?" Luhan mengambil keputusan cepat sebelum merasa semakin sesak dan pipinya memerah.

Lelaki sejati tak menurunkah wanita di pinggir jalan.

Sehun menekan satu tombol membuat sopir membawa laju mobil melambat dan berhenti mulus. Ia menggeleng kecil ketika sopir melihat kebelakang membuat sebuah isyarat.

Lelaki sejati menurut Sehun tak memiliki ketakutan akan mulut wanita.

Ketika Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri, Sehun tetap terdiam dan memandang lurus kearah jalanan didepannya. Dia tidak tertarik menahan apapun yang ingin terlepas. Termasuk wanita.

"Terima kasih." Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sehun meminta sopirnya untuk membuka panel kaca.

"Jalan." Perintahnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Sehun berada di dalam mobil, samar-samar Luhan dapat melihatnya dari luar dan pria itu sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya.

Luhan tidak bermimpi buruk semalam, sampai ia diturunkan dipinggir jalan dengan menyedihkan karena kebiasaan buruk seks anak pemilik gedung Rivera.

Dia hanya berpikir secara logika alasan akan hal _memasukan_ dan _perasaan_ adalah keserasian yang penting. Tangannya terangkat dan dihempaskan pada paha, terlalu kecewa akan perilaku Sehun.

Sedangkan setiap malamnya Luhan selalu membayangkan tubuh seksi Sehun dan apa saja hal romantis yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat gadis lain iri kepada Luhan. Malam ini, Luhan mungkin akan memikirkan ulang hal itu dan besok saat ia menginjakan kaki di gedung Rivera, ia akan terus bersembunyi dari Oh Sehun. Bersembunyi dari kegelapan yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Next?

Gimme a review?

Sesi curhat : sebenarnya Candice lebih suka membuat fic oneshoot/PWP/Shortfic. So… aku bingung, aku harus lanjutkan fic ini atau tidak(?) HEHEHEHE.

Tapi... kalau kalian merasa tertarik untuk terus baca Head Over Heels ini, aku bakalan lanjut,kok. HEHEHEHE.

Daaaaan, aku punya rencana posting oneshoot saat hari natal.

Much love from Candice. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kau tidak bisa membuat dia melakukan itu. Semua uang di dunia tidak bisa membuat siapapun memiliki hak untuk memerintah seseorang seperti itu."_

 _._

.

.

Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya beberapa jam lalu, kali ini Luhan berkutat pada rasa penasaran mengenai sisi gelap dari seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah ketika mengingat pria itu dan teori seksnya yang luar biasa.

Ketertarikan akan seksualitas pria itu mulai merebut sistem kerja otaknya. Luhan mulai gila? Katakan bahwa dia tidak akan bersetubuh dengan pria yang melecehkan harga diri wanita!

 _Tapi, pria seperti itu lebih menarik dan panas_.

Luhan mulai merasa kering pada bagian kerongkongannya, terlalu banyak menggumamkan 'Oh Sehun' dalam diam. Dia meminta tolong Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan secangkir teh untuk membuka tutup kaleng brandy.

"Dia pikir dia itu Christian Grey? Hah?" Jongin mencibir selagi menarik tutup kaleng, "Mungkin dia ingin mewujudkan bahwa tokoh itu benar-benar ada dalam dunia nyata."

Merebut brandy itu dari Jongin, Luhan meminumnya beberapa teguk dan meletakan kaleng tersebut diatas meja. Membuka macbooknya dan membuka safari.

Luhan bukanlah gadis yang suka menyimpan masalahnya sendirian. Dia punya seorang sahabat, fungsi utamanyanya adalah menghadapi kesulitan dan kebahagiaan bersama, apa yang dialaminya tadi sore juga layak untuk diceritakan pada Jongin. Mengingat sahabatnya itu pendengar yang baik. Well, memang kadang agak menyebalkan.

Safari terbuka, dia memilih google sebagai mesin pencari yang dapat diandalkan. Kemudian dia mengisi kolom pencarian dengan dua kata kunci; Rivera Inc, tetapi jarinya berhenti ketika hendak menekan tombol 'W'.

Luhan berpikir, sepenasaran itukah dia pada Presiden Direktur itu? Iya, penasaran yang sangat besar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan sebuah kata di kolom pencarian itu…

… _wikileaks_.

Sebuah situs yang yang mengungkapkan dokumen-dokumen rahasia negara atau perusahaan pada situs webnya. Dimana yang Luhan yakini bahwa situs tersebut mengulas tentang perusahaan pemilik salah satu gedung pencakar langit paling menarik di New York.

"Christian Rivera…" gumam Luhan.

Jongin yang sedang mengaduk gula di dalam secangkir tehnya menoleh. " Dan sekarang kamu memanggilnya Christian Rivera."

Luhan menghela nafas, membuat tatapan tak niat kearah pria itu, " Itu nama Amerikanya."

"Wew!" suara Jongin terkejut, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya. " Apa itu berarti kau bisa menjadi Luhan Steele-nya sekarang?"

"Kau tahu aku lebih menggilai Bridget Jones's Baby, Kim Jongin."

"Woah! Aku pikir kau menyuka _Sadis_ dan _Masokis_."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, " dan kau penggila porno itali."

Jika saja Jongin tidak menutup mulutnya, sudah dipastikan Luhan yang berada di depannya terkena semprotan dari teh yang baru saja melewati pangkal kerongkongan.

Luhan meneguk brandynya lagi, mulutnya berdecap beberapa kali. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun, dia selalu merasa mongering.

Paragraf pertama dimulai degan sesuatu yang cukup menarik, dimulai dari Sehun mahasiswa peraih predikat cum laude di Oxford pada tahun 2012 dan Chanyeol yang dikeluarkan oleh pihak Oxford di semester pertamanya pada tahun 2008. Salah satu alasan mengapa Rivera Inc akan mewariskan tujuh puluh lima persen sahamnya pada Oh Sehun. Itu menandakan bahwa Oh Seok Jin berpihak pada seseorang yang lebih unggul daripada yang lain.

Luhan tahu situs ini tidak berminat untuk mengulas kelebihan petinggi-petingginya di kantor. Itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat berisikan salam pembuka, dan katakan selamat datang pada beberapa paragraf di bawahnya.

 _Chanyeol pernah memiliki seorang kekasih dari putri pengedar narkoba yang sangat terkenal di Meksiko dan yang paling dicari oleh FBI._

 _Kris tidak diperkenankan untuk memasuki kawasan Korea Selatan, walaupun sekedar transit_

 _Oh Seok Jin seorang pedofil_

 _Bekerja sama dengan Investor luar yang memiliki konflik dengan Timur Tengah_

 _Salah satu Investornya adalah mantan politikus yang terjerat kasus penghisapan dana pemerintah_

 _Seok Jin mengakui bahwa ketiga anaknya dimiliki dari wanita berbeda pada rekan bisnisnya_

 _Jurnalis wikileaks mendapatkan rekaman suara yang menunjukan bahwa Chanyeol pernah berencana membunuh Sehun_

 _Oh Sehun memiliki trauma pada pedofilia dan memiliki seorang terapis_

Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, kemudian memilih untuk berhenti membaca kalimat-kalimat yang lain.

"Mereka keluarga yang cukup gila, ya?"

Akhirnya Luhan bersuara setelah mengabaikan Jongin yang hanya duduk ditemani sebatang rokok dan secangkir teh. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sejak tadi, dia tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri kegiatan orang lain.

"Membaca ulasan Rivera Inc di W?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Perusahaan tempat dimana aku bekerja sebelumnya lebih mengerikan. Dan sayangnya kita harus bekerja untuk orang-orang seperti mereka."

Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui aforisme yang dilontarkan Jongin. "Terkecuali untuk Turner Industrial."

"Terkecuali untuk Turner Industrial." Jongin mengulangi ucapan Luhan. Dia menyeringai, " Luhan Steele."

Yaampun, Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia terlalu peduli pada ucapan tak berguna pria itu.

Luhan meneguk brandynya hingga habis. Percayalah, jika Scott mengetahui bahwa Jongin memberikan anaknya beberapa botol anggur dan beberapa kaleng brandy. Sudah dipastikan sahabat Luhan itu akan _pergi_ ke suatu tempat dengan _selamat_.

Menepuk pipinya sendiri, Luhan melihat Jongin mengungkapkan cibiran-cibiran kecil kearahnya. Segalanya berubah menjadi panas jika mengaitkan sesuatu terhadap sosok Oh Sehun. Dia menutup macbook, berdiri dan mendorong kursi dengan kaki kanan untuk memberinya jalan.

"Selamat malam Mr Kim!" Kemudian Luhan berbalik, menenteng macbooknya dengan satu tangan. Ia tak mau Jongin melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Selamat malam Miss."

Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya, melempar macbooknya ke kasur bersama tubuhnya. Perasaan dan pikirannya terus berkhianat, tidak ada hal lain seharian ini selain Oh Sehun.

Padahal lelaki itu ingin bersetubuh tanpa hubungan, menurunkannya di pinggir jalan. Nyatanya, Luhan malah semakin penasaran pada sisi gelapnya. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana mungkin nama sepanas Oh Sehun memiliki nama amerika Christian Rivera yang terdengar seksi.

Lalu, nama yang mana yang akan Luhan gunakan untuk objek masturbasi atau seksnya dengan pria itu nanti? Apa dia bisa menggunakan kedua nama itu sekaligus?

Kali ini Luhan menampar wajahnya, merasa malu pada pemikiran konyolnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun mungkin tak mau lagi berbicara dengannya mengingat bahwa lelaki itu terlihat marah saat di limo-nya tadi sore.

Dan ciuman singkat itu, Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri membayangkan. Apa dia bisa mendapatkan ciuman itu lagi? Dia berharap dia bisa, tapi…

Bukankah dia terlalu kecewa dan tak mau melihat pria itu lagi meskipun hanya seujung jari kelingkingnya?

…

Beberapa hari berlalu, Luhan tak menemukan kehadiran Oh Sehun dimanapun, dia bertingkah seperti buronan di gedung itu. Padahal nampaknya Sehun tak mau ambil pusing tentang kejadian saat bersamanya waktu itu.

Tidak banyak informasi yang di dapat mengenai Sehun selain predikat cum laude dan traumanya. Luhan pikir, lelaki itu terlalu menutup diri dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi beberapa karyawan lain mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang dingin namun terkadang ramah dibandingkan kedua saudaranya yang dicap sebagai direkur yang amatiran. Atau bisa jadi itu hanyalah formalitas Sehun dikantornya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sebuah pesan masuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan.

 _From Mrs. Brooks_

 _Sabtu adalah hari terbaik untuk berkonsultasi Miss Han? Aku akan menunggumu dikantorku jam 06.00 sore_

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu membalas pesan itu.

 _To Mrs Brooks_

 _Oke_

Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu kalau bukan ayahnya yang overprotektif. Padahal Luhan masih bisa menggunakan video call untuk berkonsultasi dengan Mrs Lee; terapisnya dari California. Tetapi Scott kurang setuju dengan hal itu, tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengatakan ya.

Jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk indah diatas permukaan meja kaca milik Jongin. Tidak ada yang dapat Luhan kerjakan beberapa hari ini selain menemani Jongin bertemu dewan direksi, rapat bersama karyawan Rivera & Choi, atau menemani pria itu membeli keperluan kantor. Ngomong-ngomong, profesinya memang hanya untuk itu.

Dan seharian ini dia hanya mengerjapkan mata dan bernapas, atau sekedar melihat kearah Jongin yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Seingat Luhan, dia memesan segelas kopi ke salah satu pegawai. Tapi perempuan itu tak kembali lagi walaupun tiga puluh menit telah berlalu.

"Tch, dia benar-benar ingin membuatku bergerak." Cibir Luhan.

Dia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin di ruangan tersebut. Luhan menutup pintunya kembali dengan sangat pelan kemudian mulai mencari-cari perempuan berkacamata tebal dengan ramput poni tail.

"Mr Song, apa anda melihat gadis berkacamata itu?" Luhan bertanya pada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Dia di mejanya." Telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Perempuan yang Luhan cari tengah serius menatap sebuah layar komputer di depannya. " Apa Kim Jongin ada di ruangannya? Aku ada informasi penting mengenai—"

"Dia ada diruangannya. Permisi Mr Song." Potong Luhan, berjalan ke arah perempuan itu.

Luhan menampakkan kekesalannya , dia menopang wajahnya di papan pembatas yang berada di sebelah meja perempuan itu.

"Apa kau lupa kopi titipanku?"

Perempuan itu menoleh, menampilkan senyuman yang tersirat perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, Lu. Baekhyun menghadangku di lift dan dia memberikan ini." Tunjuknya menggunakan dagu pada layar komputer.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, sudah tak terhitung dia melakukan hal serupa berapa kali hari ini. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Mendadak Luhan tertarik untuk memperhatikan perempuan itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, kacamatnya cukup mengganggu, baju yang lumayan, rambut poni tail yang rapih. Untuk ukuran Luhan, perempuan ini terbilang manis.

"Kyungsoo, apa kamu memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendapati pertanyaannya, " Kekasihku adalah diriku sendiri."

Luhan menautkan alisnya, " Jawabanmu cukup bagus. Tapi tidak akan mengubah status single-mu."

"Gadis pintar."

" Aku pikir kau tertarik pada bosku." Kata Luhan diselingi tawa.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada pria yang tidur seatap dengan gadis lain." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah cengiran geli.

"Ratusan wanita." Koreksi Luhan cepat. " Jangan lupa bahwa dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen."

"Koreksi. Ratusan wanita."

Mereka tertawa sampai Kyungsoo melupakan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Tuhan, siapa yang peduli pada resepsionis cerewet itu.

Sejenak Luhan berpikir tentang selera Jongin, lelaki itu setidaknya mencoba mengencani perempuan yang bisa mengoleskan selai pada rotinya, bukan perempuan yang pandai menggesek kartunya sampai limit di outlet ternama yang ada di kawasan Fifth Avenue.

Dia mengamati Kyungsoo yang kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ada banyak gadis di kantor ini, tapi hanya satu yang dapat mengendalikan mulut dan pikiran dengan baik. Adalah Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa nyaman berteman dengan salah satu pegawai Jongin yang ini.

Semua orang terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah benda menghantam dinding dengan keras. Luhan yakin suara itu berasal dari ruangan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seingatnya pria itu sedang mengamati kertas-kertas, lalu dia keluar dan bertanya pada Mr Song— oh, pria itu juga masih berada di dalam sana!

"Sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi."

Luhan mengernyit menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo lalu membawa langkah kakinya besar-besar menuju ruangan itu.

Ketika ia mendorong pintu dan menyelip masuk, ia menemukan Jongin menunduk di mejanya dengan kedua tangan di tengkuk. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi. Pria lain yang berada di ruangan itu menyiratkan wajah gusarnya dan membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada pria yang beberapa menit lalu ia jumpai di depan.

Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang didapat, melainkan suara pintu kaca yang tertutup, meninggalkan celah. Rasanya sesuatu yang buruk terselip diantara celah-celah itu.

"Kim, ada apa?"

Jongin mendongak, wajahnya memerah dengan kefrustasian yang membentuk garis-garis wajahnya. Luhan menemukan pria itu beberapa kali mencoba membuka mulut, kemudian mengatup sebelum satu kata meluncur dari sana.

Luhan kebingungan, tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu yang terasa sangat rapuh, membuat gerakan menenangkan.

"Oh Sehun."

Sebuah nama membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya tanpa sebab. Apapun yang dilakukan pria itu, pasti memiliki dampak yang sangat buruk sampai Jongin terlihat kecewa sekaligus frustasi sekarang.

"Dia membatalkan proyek R&C."

 _Apa karena aku?_ Luhan bertanya dalam hati. Kalaupun itu semua karena dirinya, Luhan rasa itu sebuah tindakan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang yang telah terbilang professional dibidangnya. Seharusnya pria itu punya pikiran yang lebih kritis dibanding pegawai-pegawainya.

"Dia tidak menyukai keputusan cepat yang dilakukan Kris. Mungkin itu yang terjadi." Jongin mengutarakan pendapat positifnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang kini menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari sana. Sangat merasa bersalah, padahal posisinya di dalam gedung tersebut bukanlah apa-apa. Jika semua itu ialah penyebab utamanya, ia pastikan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan akan melakukan apapun untuk Jongin

Luhan kembali mendekati pintu, dia menggeggam gagangnya seolah-oleh keberanian akan terkumpul dari sana. Semua harus diselesaikan baik-baik, dia akan menemui pria itu, meninggalkan emosinya sementara.

Gemuruh datang dari jantungnya, Luhan tidak yakin keputusannya akan berhasil atau tidak. Segala yang terbaik akan dia lakukan untuk Jongin. Ketukan dari heelsnya pada lantai marmer menyuarakan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan saat ia berjalan melewati resepsionis, sebuah tangan menahannya dari belakang.

"Luhan."

Dia diam, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Padahal tujuannya tadi adalah menemui pria yang sekarang sedang mencengkram lengan sebelah kirinya.

"Saya perlu berbicara dengan anda."

Cengkraman itu mulai mengendur, tubuh tinggi itu melewatinya dengan aroma tak terbantahkan. Siapapun tolong selamatkan Luhan kali ini.

"Selamat kau dapat satu."

Suara dari meja resepsionis membuat Luhan menoleh. Ada Baekhyun disana yang memandangnya dengan seringaian tipis.

Luhan menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, membentuk _' dapat satu apa?'_

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gendikan bahu dan wajah menyebalkan Baekhyun.

…

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang memasang kembali kacamata bacanya. Lelaki itu tampak serius menggerakan pena diatas kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya ia baca beberapa saat.

Luhan memperhatikan seluruh gerakan minim yang lelaki itu buat. Rahang runcing yang seksi, dan bibir tipis yang pernah mengunci mulutnya satu kali adalah hal pertama yang Luhan perhatikan sejak perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan tersebut.

Ketertarikan itu muncul lagi, Luhan belum menemukan cara yang baik untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu. Daya tariknya membuat perempuan manapun tak berkutik. Luhan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau pikir kau siapa melakukan semua ini padaku?" Nyatanya, bibir Luhan tak bisa dikendalikan dengan baik.

Sehun tak melihatnya, pria itu tetap menunduk dan menggerakan pena. Dia tersenyum kecil. " Anda tahu siapa saya di gedung ini, Luhan." Jawabnya tenang.

Luhan memejamkan mata. Satu masalah lagi, caranya berbicara dengan tenang sangat mematikan lawan bicaranya.

"Anda harus membaca sesuatu, mewakili Kim Jongin."

Dia mencari sesuatu sebelum memberikannya pada Luhan. Gadis itu meraih sebuah kertas yang terbungkus map merah.

Dengan sangat berhati-hari dan ketakutan Luhan mulai membacanya.

 _Pendapatan R &C pada tahun 2016 mengalami penurunan sebanyak 19%_

Itulah mengapa Jongin mengajukan proyek, untuk menutupi dan mendanai presentase yang semakin merosot.

Luhan membaca kalimat lainnya.

 _Sesuai dengan kebijakan yang dikeluarkan Rivera Inc. pada tahun 2010, anak perusahaan yang menurun sebanyak 21,6% akan diputuskan kerjasamanya secara sepihak. Mencakup pencabutan CEO dan manager anak perusahaan._

 _Selain itu pihak-pihak diatas tidak akan menerima uang pensiun,asuransi kesehatan dan segala fasilitas pribadi termasuk apartemen akan ditarik oleh pihak Rivera Inc._

"Kau gila?"

Sehun menarik kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya, menempatkan diatas meja dengan berhati-hati lalu mengemati wajah kusut Luhan.

"Aku berbaik hati karena memilihmu mewakili Mr Choi dan Kim kesini. Mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang." Sehun memberikan tatapan yang membuat Luhan melemas dikursinya. Kalimatnya tak seformal sebelumnya "Dan Luhan. Jaga caramu berbicara dengan petinggimu, kau tidak bekerja di lantai perusahaan milik orangtuamu sekarang."

Napas Luhan terkcekat, dia terganggu pada kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu aku siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Luhan, asisten tak tetap Kim Jongin. Atau gadis dari Arizona yang menolak melakukan seks denganku?"

Luhan kembali bernapas lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia tidak mau seorangpun mengetahui identitasnya.

"Atau putri Scott Turner yang menghadiri pestaku di Brooklyn beberapa minggu lalu, baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di California dan memiliki terapis yang bernama Mrs Brooks."

Diri Luhan mengekrut saat Sehun bertubi-tubi mengatakan kebenaran akan dirinya yang telah ia bungkus serapih mungkin sebelum menginjakan kaki untuk bekerja di gedung itu.

"Aku memiliki ratusan pasang mata di penjuru New York. Aku dapat melakukan apapun dengan menggerakan bibirku, gadis California."

Sehun bersandar kedepan, mempertemukan dadanya pada meja. " Lalu, bagaimana jika Seok Jin mengetahuinya? Apa dia percaya putri pemilik Industrial di kota ini seorang asisten tak tetap di perusahaannya? Dia mungkin berpikir kau adalah gadis yang suka memata-matai perusahaan orang lain."

Menuangkan keberanian diatas ucapannya, Luhan bergetar menatap Sehun. " Kalau begitu aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"Dengan mengundurkan diri Jongin akan baik-baik saja?" Sebenarnya Sehun tak menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia peduli pada nasib pekerjanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah ketika ia mengenal Luhan. "Dan jika kau berpikir aku pelaku pembatalan ini, kau salah. Secara teknis, Seok Jin pelakunya. Dia terlalu kesal mengetahui Kris membuat keputusan karena hanya seorang wanita."

Jari-jari Luhan saling menaut diatas pahanya. "Ini tentang Jongin dan Seok Jin ayahmu. Bisakah kau membantu?"

Sehun memberi gelengan, dan sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai kala gadis itu memperlihatkan kebingungan diwajah cantiknya. "Aku terlahir bukan untuk menjadi anaknya. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Kau Presiden Direktur Rivera. Kau bisa mengambil keputusan untuk anak perusahaan."

Sehun mundur pada sandaran kursinya, " sekedar mengingatkan, Seok Jin adalah Chairman dan Founder-nya. Aku bisa berbuat apa? Kebijakan tetap berjalan dan dewan direksi akan mengambil keputusan. "

Mungkin degan mengundurkan diri dan menarik Jongin pada Turner Industrial adalah jalan terakhir selain berlutut pada perusahaan Korea itu. Namun Luhan tahu, sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu lebih menyukai hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dibandingkan cara instan yang diberikan oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun." Putus Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menyeringai.

…

Apapun keputusan Luhan nanti, dia akan menyembunyikannya dengan baik dari Jongin. Seringaian itu, Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Lalu ketika Sehun mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari kerjanya, pengharapan Luhan untuk Jongin bisa jadi tersimpan di salah satu kotak-kotak itu.

Sehun kembali dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit klip dan berkata, " aku menemukan ini."

Keajaiban benar-benar ada, hanya ada satu pertanyaan di benak Luhan yang membingkai sejak tadi, apa Sehun sebaik itu? Dia menerima kertas itu dan membaca halaman pertamanya.

Sehun menemukan sinar yang kembali menyala di mata Luhan. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia menemukan lipatan di dahi gadis itu sejak membaca kalimat teratas dari halaman pertama yang tertuang dalam kertas-kertas tersebut.

Kalimat itu membuat Luhan nyaris berteriak kencang hingga terdengar sampai lantai bawah. Dia menatap kearah Sehun yang juga menatapnya, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan apapun dan terlalu lemah untuk berlari menuju pintu keluar. Luhan nyaris lumpuh.

"Bagaimana?" Suara berat Sehun terdengar bersalah, tetapi tidak ada kepedulian di matanya.

Tidak ada reaksi, Luhan masih diam. Membacanya berulang kemudian membalik halaman demi halaman disana. Kepalanya pusing menemukan berbagai peraturan mengenai _bondage,discipline, sadism and masochis_ atau sebagian kata lain yang masih dia ingat seperti mencambuk, vibrator, borgol, sayatan pada kulit. Membayangkannya dengan Sehun mungkin akan membuatnya basah dibawah sana, tapi membayangkan dengan…. Oh Seok Jin, mampu membuatnya ingin melemparkan diri ke neraka.

"Tanda tangani itu maka dia bahkan akan menurutimu menjadikan Kim Jongin CEO ataupun CFO untuk anak perusahaan."

Luhan memucat, rasa sakit ketika ia menautkan kuku jarinya yang tajam pada telapak tangan tak terasa.

Sehun mengetahui segala keberanian Luhan menghilang sejalan dengan beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan. Telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah pucat itu, permukaan pipi Luhan terasa jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan perilakunya pada gadis itu sejauh ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menarik tangannya menjauh dari sana dan Luhan tetap diam menundukan kepala. Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu sejauh ini memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dia tidak dilahirkan untuk itu.

"Aku akan membantu Kim Jongin—"

Luhan menengadah, kepalanya terangkat lurus kearah Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Seok Jin akan tahu dan dia akan menyerang Turner Industrial."

Dan seharusnya Sehun mempersiapkan diri sebelum ia benar-benar akan perduli pada Luhan sebelum pergi ke lantai itu dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bayangannya seperti menertawai kebodohan yang pertama kali ia lakukan hanya untuk seorang gadis.

Sepeduli apapun Oh Sehun, Luhan hanya menemukan kegelapan yang terselimuti hawa dingin dari setiap gerak-geriknya. Lelaki yang tidak mudah terbaca apa niatan dibalik senyum tipisnya.

Sehun benar, Seok Jin tidak akan mempercayai bahwa seorang anak pemilik perusahaan hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai tak tetap di perusahaan lain dengan jabatan yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Seok Jin juga tidak akan memberi jabatan tinggi pada anak pemilik perusahaan yang pernah bersaing dengannya. Dia bukan orang yang bertahan hidup dengan mempercayai seseorang dan mengasihani mereka.

Luhan terlalu kuat untuk meneteskan air mata frustasi. Dia lebih menempatkan dirinya untuk kebingungan. Banyak yang harus dia hindari, termasuk tertarik pada Oh Sehun dan bekerja untuknya.

Pintu terbuka tanpa sebuah ketukan isyarat, salah satu dari saudara Sehun membuka pintu, ekspresinya cukup terkejut ketika melihat Luhan berada disana. Matanya penuh selidik, dan itu dapat Sehun baca dengan baik.

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya, memerintah pada Luhan untuk pergi. Ketika Luhan beranjak dan melewati lelaki itu, dia teringat pada apa yang ia baca di wikileaks.

 _Chanyeol pernah berencana membunuh Sehun_

Senyuman sekilas terlihat dari lelaki itu pada Luhan, tapi Luhan berjalan terlalu cepat untuk membalasnya. Tensinya bergejolak mengeluh didalam tubuh, membatasi diri untuk tidak terlalu setuju tentang anak-anak Seok Jin yang bagaikan instrumen penyempurna dunia.

Mereka memliki porsi gelap masing-masing, senyuman khas, dan tatapan berbahaya. Luhan sebelumnya tidak pernah percaya bahwa orang-orang seperti itu ada dan berkeliaran di muka bumi.

Lalu saat Luhan menutup pintu itu dan membiarkan keduanya berada didalam sana, Luhan kembali mengeluh pada batinnya yang mudah tersentuh oleh sikap Sehun, dia tidak suka ketika pria itu menatapnya bagaikan gadis rapuh dan mudah dihancurkan. Atau ketika tangan hangat itu menyentuh kulit pipinya menghasihani, seolah dia memberikan sebuah sentuhan afektif.

Mulai melangkah, Luhan menggerakan kepalanya kearah kanan, dinding kaca ruangan Sehun dapat memperlihatkan dengan jelas seisi ruangan. Ada Chanyeol yang duduk bersantai di kursi putar, wajahnya tenang dan mulutnya berujar biasa. Tidak tampak adanya kemarahan yang ia bawa untuk Sehun.

Seharusnya Luhan terus berjalan ketika mata hazel itu menyorot kearahnya dan tersenyum tanpa makna mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara. Sorotan mata belati berbahaya yang mampu menggeser kewarasan seorang Luhan.

…

Luhan kembali ke lantai tempat Jongin bekerja dan mengatakan bahwa posisi pria itu akan baik-baik saja. Jongin mengatakan pertanyaan apa yang membuat Luhan mengatakan itu dan dia menjawab dengan tenang bahwa Sehun-lah yang telah berbaik hati.

Jongin bukan orang yang mudah percaya, bagaimanapun Sehun bukan orang yang mau membelit membantu kesulitan orang lain. Sebagai jawaban Luhan hanya menggendik dan menyarankan untuk menyusun revisi tentang pembangunan resort di Ohio.

Suara ponsel berdering adalah hal yang paling Luhan benci. Dia menatap sebuah nama yang tertera disana, entah mengapa rasa bersalah muncul dengan cepat.

Tak sanggup mengangkat panggilan tersebut, Luhan meletakan ponsel pada bagian terdalam tas tangannya. Hitung-hitung meredam dering yang nyaris membuat siapapun melemparkan sepatu ke wajahnya.

Dia melirik jam tangan. Terhitung dua jam kedepan dia akan berakhir di tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia kunjungi di bagian dunia ini. Ruangan Mrs Brooks.

…

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Luhan tidak pulang bersama Jongin. Dia berbelok di persimpangan kanan untuk mencapai tempat terapisnya sedangkan Jongin berbelok di persimpangan kiri menuju kereta bawah tanah.

Gerai gelatto menyemangati langkahnya yang lelah. Luhan seperti dipertemukan dengan jati dirinya dari belahan dunia yang lain ketika pedagang perempuan itu memberikan satu mangkuk kecil gelatto cassata.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi kecil berwarna biru, disampingnya terdapat cermin dengan bingkai biru dengan panjang satu meter. Luhan memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri sambil menyuapkan gelatto kedalam mulut.

Beberapa saat Luhan menyadari keanehan dan dia mulai tertawa kecil. Mengingat begitu banyak pegawai Jongin termasuk Baekhyun mencibir penampilannya yang terbilang classy untuk ukuran seorang asisten.

Sepatunya Christian Louboutin dan tas tangannya Salvatore, siapapun tak akan menyangka bahwa ia hanya seorang asisten. Dia tertawa lagi, penampilannya harus sedikit terlihat wajar. Luhan akan memikirkan itu nanti, jika masih tersisa banyak waktu untuk bekerja dengan Jongin.

Luhan terbiasa mendatangi apapun lebih awal, seperti yang terjadi sekarang, dia telah duduk di kursi panjang selama setengah jam di depan ruangan Mrs Brooks. Ada pasien di dalam sana yang membuat Luhan harus bersabar menunggu.

Luhan tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Melisa baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan gambar berisikan dirinya dan Scott menikmati makanan laut di Malibu. Seandainya Luhan punya banyak waktu pribadi, dia akan pergi kesana dan melewatkan konsultasi menyebalkan ini. Senyumnya terganti oleh dengusan dan perasaan cemburu.

Lalu saat dia memandangi Scott yang terlihat bahagia dengan sepiring kerang dan lemon, Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun benar? Tentang Seok Jin dan Turner Industrial.

Beban seakan tak cukup datang sekali atau dua kali. Luhan terlalu lelah menjalani hidup, masalah suka sekali menampar dirinya seperti ombak yang menerjang karang di sisi pantai Malibu. Semakin lama semakin rapuh, lalu hancur tak bersisa dan sebotol anggur bagaikan penyelamat paling ampuh untuk mengeraskan kepercayaan diri.

Luhan tidak sadar ketika pintu terbuka dan seseorang berdiri memperhatikannya, dia terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah bahagia Scott dan Melisa.

Dia bergumam dan membalas, "selamat bersenang-senang! Pulang sebelum airnya pasang atau kalian akan terseret. xoxo "

Luhan tersenyum lebar menahan tawa.

"Kau jauh lebih terlihat bahagia sekarang."

Menyampingkan perhatiannya pada sebuah pesan baru, Luhan mendongak. Pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya dan berjalan mendekat. Dia bergeser untuk sekedar memberi tempat padahal bagian kursi lain masih cukup untuk di duduki.

"Kita memiliki terapis yang sama." ujar pria itu.

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya, mengulum senyuman kecil. "Dan kita memiliki masalah yang berbeda."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, " Dan kita mengetahui masalah satu sama lain."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu."

"Oh ya?" Sehun membuat suara terkejut. " Kalah begitu kau bisa mencari tahu sekarang."

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Mencuri sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

Mata Luhan membulat dan belum sempat mendorong, lelaki itu melepaskannya lebih dulu. Permainan licik yang semakin membuat Luhan ditarik lebih dekat.

"Masalahnya, aku seorang good kisser. Benar?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan memerah merasa seperti meriang menyerangnya mendadak. Dia jadi suka dilecehkan. Bodoh. Luhan mencibir dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sehun tak perlu mendengar jawaban lagi ketika Luhan memerah dan terdiam. Dia menyeringai, seharusnya Luhan sudah memasuki ruangan Mrs Brooks, bukannya malah duduk di kursi tunggu berdua bersamanya.

" Aku tidak tertarik padamu, Oh Sehun." Luhan bergerak menjauh ke sisi kursi.

" Karena kau lebih tertarik untuk masuk kedalam hidupku, Miss Han." Sehun menatapnya. " Dan aku terus memikirkanmu sejak sore itu."

Seperti dirinya bukan diri Sehun, dia tampan dengan senyuman tanpa misteri.

Semua perlawanan dari pikiran rasionalnya jatuh meninggalkannya pergi. Luhan merasakan ketegangan yang sudah rapuh mengalir melalui dirinya.

"Tidak. Kau menyakitiku." Jawab Luhan

Tatapan Sehun kaku dan bingung kearahnya. " Aku menyakitimu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau mengatakan tak ada harapan untuk bersamamu."

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Sergah Sehun, "aku hanya- aku hanya sedikit marah waktu itu."

"Itulah masalahnya Sehun, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu. Baik dan buruknya dirimu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, apapun yang kau butuhkan. Apapun. Hanya beri aku kesempatan yang lain."

Luhan menatapnya, betapa meyakinkan kata-katanya dan menyakitkan melihat wajah tampannya. Kepalanya menggeleng, menolak jauh-jauh apapun yang Sehun katakan. "Aku tidak berharap mendengar itu dan pergilah dariku, seperti sore itu."

Dada Sehun melebar mengambil napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya tak bisa menyangkal lagi. " Aku tidak bisa tidur dan bekerja dengan baik karena memikirkanmu."

"Memikirkanku atau memikirkan apa yang kau katakan padaku di limo itu?" Kepercayaan diri Luhan kembali terkemas.

"Hai, Luhan. Kau bisa masuk!" Teriak perempuan berambut merah dan sedikit bergelombang dari ambang pintu.

"Sebentar Mrs Brooks." Sehun memperingatkan.

"Kau begitu asyik mengobrol dengannya sampai aku harus menunggu pasienku Mr Oh." Perempuan itu setengah terseyum. " Sekarang giliranku."

"Jangan bergerak, Luhan."

Luhan sampai menggigil mendengar suara dingin Sehun. Tidak lagi sampai dia berdiri. "Aku punya hak untuk waktuku, Sehun."

Cengkraman Sehun pada Luhan sangat keras dan menyakitkan, gadis itu kembali duduk namun tetap memberi jarak. " Jangan sekarang. Tunggu."

Tatapan Mr Brooks pindah kearah Luhan, " kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan itu. Semua uang di dunia tidak bisa membuat siapapun memiliki hak untuk memerintah seseorang seperti itu."

Marah dan merasa sangat dipermalukan, Luhan menatap kearah Sehun. " Sehun."

Luhan tidak tahu apa nada bicaranya terdengar aman atau tidak tapi yang pasti Sehun memiliki kemarahan yang mudah tersulut. Dia tidak begitu banyak mengenal pria itu, tapi mengapa dia seperti ingin mengambil alih sebagian hidupnya?

"Mrs Brooks!" Bentak Sehun, lalu menatap Luhan seakan menusuknya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Perempuan berambut merah itu seolah sudah sering menghadapi kemarahan Sehun. Dia berlalu tanpa menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sebenarnya ingin menjerit meminta pertolongan.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan dan gadis itu menariknya cepat. Dia bergetar dan ketakutan. " Apa aku semenakutkan itu, Luhan? Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan dia menggangguku."

Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Apa kau dalam keadaan tertekan?"

Sehun meluncurkan tangan ke rambutnya, dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Tidak ada yang membuatku tertekan selain dirimu."

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tertawa. " Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, Sehun."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lalu Luhan mendecih. " Seperti aku menyukai es krim?"

Sehun membuang muka, merasa asing berbicara pada gadis itu. Dirinya seperti menahan emosi yang bergejolak ketika ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu dan Turner dari Seok Jin sebelum dia mengetahui semuanya dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada kalian."

Luhan menghela nafas. " Tapi?"

Perhatian Sehun pindah ke mata Luhan , dia sangat menyukai cara gadis itu membaca ucapannya yang menggantung.

Lalu Sehun mendekat, memilah rambut Luhan dengan jari-jarinya, tapi matanya tetap terkunci pada mata Luhan. "Tapi kau-"

"Luhan!" Teriak Mrs Brooks nyaring dari dalam, " masuklah dan tinggalkan lelaki sialan itu."

Luhan dapat melihat suara protes Sehun sebentar lagi akan menyembur, namun beberapa detik berlalu hanya dilalui oleh keheningan dan pria itu berdiri meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga ya readersku yang methum /hihi

Tadinya mau bikin chapter naena tapi...belum muhrim. Nggak, bercanda. Chap depan dipastikan... nggak ada * Ini bercanda lagi

Pasti ada kok chap depan, mau bondage? atau sadism and masochis? Pfttt HAHAHA.

Maaf lama banget updatenya. Tolong kasih saya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Penyebab utama dari berbagai faktor adalah ketika chap ini beres dan sudah diedit ternyata Candy lupa password dokumennya. Nyesek. Brengsek. Kzl. Jadi Candy harus nulis dari awal dan ceritanya berubah semua karena Candy lupa HIHIHI *ketawa lagi lu.

Chap 2 bahasanya emang lebih berat, Candy suka khilaf jadi mohon maaf ya kalau kemarin mengecewakan.

Review kalian itu seperti protein dan karbohidrat; Enak, kenyang dan bergizi. *bercanda lagi. Candice usahakan akan balas satu persatu di chap depan. Ini cuap-cuap tergapenting dan panjang yang terakhir kali. Sumpah.

Masih sudikah mampir di kolom review?

Ketjup basah, Candice.


End file.
